Benutzer:Dämmerwald/Walkthrough:Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII/Part 12
Hello and welcome to the 12th part of my walkthrough ^-^ Aber genug Englisch. Heute werden wir unsere dritte Hauptmission beenden und somit endlich die ganze Geschichte um die heilige Clavis abschließen. Also, ab ins Abenteuer! Drei komische Tafeldinger right|154px Jetzt liegt es also an uns, alle 3 Fresken zu finden. Die erste ist nicht wirklich weit weg. Lauft zurück in den etwas größeren Raum und dann nach Süden. Nun müsst ihr einfach dem Weg folgen und im Heiligen Hain die Crux einsammeln. Öffnet dann das Tor direkt vor euch mithilfe dieser Crux. Hinter dem Tor gibt es einen Weg aus den Ruinen raus in die Wüste. Netter Fluchtweg also. Geht nun in den nächsten Raum und lauft dann nach rechts, wo eine weitere Crux ist. Dahinter findet ihr den kleinen Bhakti, zu welchem wir aber erst später kommen, da seine Mission zeitbegrenzt ist und wir besser erstmal die Hauptmission beenden. Also sprecht ihn nicht an und nehmt den anderen Weg Richtung Süden ins Blaue. Biegt dann bei der nächsten Möglichkeit rechts ab und sammelt auch dort die Crux ein. Geht dann wieder zurück in den blauen Gang und folgt dem Weg bis ihr zu einer der roten Maschinen kommt. Aktiviert sie und folgt dem Weg, bis ihr einen Grangatch vorfindet. Diesen solltet ihr besiegen, um eure EP wieder aufzufüllen, da ein Kampf gegen ihn 4 nette EP bringt. Wenn ihr dann dem Weg folgt, der vom Grangatch versperrt wurde, könnt ihr eine Sammlerseele aufgabeln. Springt dann runter sammelt am Ende des Ganges die Crux. Klettert dann die Leiter hoch und haltet euch oben, bis ihr zu einem Schatz runterspringen könnt, bei welchem es sich um die Dämonenkralle handelt. Folgt dann dem langen Gang der Goldenen Kammer und klettert die Leiter runter, um einen Tempostachel und eine Kaktor-Statue vorzufinden. Aktiviert also Letztere und teleportiert euch damit zurück zum Heiligen Tor. Lauft nun dorthin zurück, wo ihr die rote Maschine aktiviert habt und nehmt den noch nicht benutzten Weg. Am Ende dessen findet ihr die erste Fresko. Allerdings braucht man Tafeln, um diese zu aktiviern – und diese Tafeln sind in verschiedenen Schreinen. Meiner Meinung nach solltet ihr aber dennoch erstmal die Ruinen erkunden, bevor ihr die Tafeln sucht, also geht zurück zum Heiligen Tor und teleportiert euch in die Goldene Kammer zurück. Lauft wieder nach oben und lauft dann gen Osten, um eine weitere Crux in ner einsamen Kammer zu finden. Lauft dann an der Leiter vorbei nach links in nen etwas größeren Raum, in welchem noch eine Leiter nach unten führt. Nehmt diese und folgt dem Gang, bis ihr zu einer Leiter kommt, die euch ne Etage höher bringt. Folgt dem Weg und ihr seid wieder fast beim Heiligen Hain. Schätze gab es somit zwar keine, aber ihr habt immerhin Teile der komplizierten Karte aufgedeckt und viel Zeit hat das jetzt auch nicht gekostet. Geht nun zur Kaktor-Statue beim heiligen Tor und teleportiert euch zum Tafelschrein in der Todesstätte der Kolosse. Begebt euch also in den Schrein und sammelt das Blutsiegel der Räuber ein. Nun müsst ihr nichts weiter tun, als dem Weg zu folgen und das Tor mit einer Crux zu öffnen. Folgt weiter dem viel zu langen Weg und sammelt dann das Tafelding ein. Und jetzt raus aus diesem dummen Schrein… Gibt ja noch 2 andere… Teleportiert euch also zu Gottes Zorn, von wo aus ihr in die getrocknete Flutlande kommt. Im Übrigen könnt ihr euch hier von einem Grangatch mit negativen Statusveränderungen eindecken lassen. Benutzt dann den Nektar und siehe da! Es passiert nix... Betrug ._. In der Flutlande könnt ihr dann den Kaktor aktivieren und euch zur Siedlung teleportieren. Geht dann ins Gebäude, nach rechts und redet mit dem Mann. Skelettons ausmerzen Wie der Auftragsname schon sagt, will der Mann Rache. Er konnte kleine Kinder nich beschützen und nun liegt es an uns, alle Skelettons zu erschlagen, auch den Letzten. Insgesamt gibt es 60, bei mir sind es ber nur noch 45. Da wir aber eh noch in zwei Schreine und zurück in die Ruine müssen, düftet ihr das schaffen. Teleportiert euch nun wieder zurück in die Flutlande und begebt euch in den Schrein. Schaut euch im Raum mit dem Siegel noch mal um, damit ihr eine Energieeinheit und einen Kompensator findet. Benutzt nun die Crux und sammelt n Stück weiter die Tafel ein. Nun könnt ihr wieder raus da und euch erneut zur Siedlung teleportiern. Von dort aus latscht ihr zu Atmos' Sandsee. Kurz davor findet ihr einen Feenschleier und dann könnt ihr nach Norden laufen. Bei dem großen Steinball, welcher höchstwahrscheinlich sogar Atmos selbst ist, geht ihr nach links und schon seid ihr beim nächsten Tafelschrein. Geht also die Treppe runter, sammelt die Energieeinheit ein, und sammelt vorm Siegel noch die Glaskugel ein, bevor ihr die Crux verwendet. Folgt dem Weg und schnappt euch dann die letzte Tafel, yay ^-^ Geht wieder aus dem Schrein raus und begebt euch zur Getrockneten Flutlande (mal wieder). Lauft dann zum Oasenleuchtturm, vor welchem ein Torando wütet. Benutzt am Stein links eine weitere Crux und bekämpft den Afroktor. Er hat an sich wenig TP und tut euch kaum was, nur jeder Angriff den ihr macht, zieht nur 1 TP ab... meh... trotzdem ist es mit etwas Geduld geschafft. Ihr erhaltet nach dem Sieg ein Gutmütigkeitsfragment und der Afroktor wurde ausgerottet, yay. Lauft dann weiter zum Turm und kassiert den Schlüssel zur Wüste und eine Engelsschleife. Zudem findet ihr noch 3 Energieeinheiten. Nun könnt ihr noch den Mann dort anquatschen. Die Letzten Dieser Mann ist wirklich verrückt. Er verlangt von uns, dass wir alle Monster der Welt ausrotten. Einfach wirds nich und eigentlich ist das auch so ziemlich unmöglich... Aber wir sollen ja nur die Letzten besiegen, und da weiß ich, wie man an sie rankommt. Das erzähl ich euch aber später, weil es jetzt noch nicht geht. Trotzdem, viel Spaß beim Killen der Monster! Man kann sich natürlich auch immer in die Wildnis stellen und die vermöbeln... Lauft zur nächsten Kaktor-Statue und teleportiert euch zum Heiligen Tor. Von da aus lauft ihr dann in den heiligen Hain, wo ihr auch schon auf Bhakti trefft, dessen Mission ihr nun annehmen könnt. Lebensdauer einer Maschine Bhakti erzählt euch, dass er 3 Energieeinheiten benötigt. Dank meines Wissens, habe ich euch die aber selbstverständlich schon besorgen lassen, auch, wenn Bhakti euch jetzt noch die Standorte verrät. Jedenfalls könnt ihr die Energieeinheiten direkt abgeben. Doch damit ist der Auftrag noch nicht abgeschlossen, nein, nein. Untersucht die Wand, um sie zu öffnen und geht im nächsten Raum nach links zu den Skeletten, welche euch 1200 Gil, eine Energieeinheit und eine Crux des Pilgers gebem. Nachdem ihr die Beute abgegriffen habt, gibts noch ne nette Lektüre a.k.a Brief zu lesen. Um den Auftrag abzuschließen, müsst ihr nun noch einmal mit Bhakti reden. *Cyberscanner *Maximal-TP +80 *Angriffskraft +4 *Magie +4 Nun könnt ihr in die Galerie des Zwielichts laufen, da wart ihr ja schließlich schonmal. Setzt die Tafel ein und es wird ziemlich viel über Lindzei und ach, generell über Götter geredet. Eigentlich sind die Texte irrelevant, aber wenn ihr euch für die Geschichte der Götter interessiert, dann bitte, quält euch ruhig zusätzlich noch im Datenlog ab. Ist aber eure Sache. Nach der Szene taucht ein komisches Dingsbums auf. Sammelt es ein und ihr erfahrt, dass es sich dabei um das Cruxfragment (Mittelteil) handelt. Wichtiges Teilchen, also nicht verlieren! Jedenfalls solltet ihr nun wieder zum Heiligen Tor, einfach, um euch mithilfe der Kaktor-Statue zur Goldenen Kammer zu teleportieren. Klettert mithilfe der Leiter nach oben, geht durch den Raum und springt wieder nach unten in den langen Gang. In diesem findet ihr mit nem Blick nach rechts im Übrigen auch noch Gift St. 2. Lauft nun zurück zum Kaktor und lauft nach Süden und wartet, lasst Zeit vergeuden, damit ihr durch die Tür kommt. An diesem Punkt muss man wirklich Zeit verstreichen lassen, damit man weiterkommt, leider schafft man es doch nicht, die Klagenden Dünen innerhalb einer In-game-Stunde zu meistern, trotz Chronostasis… Naja, einen Versuch wars wert. Seid ihr dann endlich im nächsten Raum, müsst ihr schon wieder warten. Was weiß ich… lauft im Kreis herum, lasst Light schwindelig werden oder verkloppt Fang. Mir egal, seht einfach zu, dass ihr durch die östliche Tür kommt, um dort den Schalter zu betätigen. Jetzt könnt ihr auch endlich wieder die Chronostasis aktivieren, damit ihr nicht noch mehr Zeit verliert. Springt die Kisten rechts hoch, um eine Satinschleife und eine Crux zu erhalten. Lauft dann durch das geöffnete Tor und folgt dem Weg, bis ihr eine weitere Crux findet. Nutzt diese auch direkt im Norden, denn hinter der Tür ist eine Kaktor-Statue und ein Weg nach draußen. Doch das ist noch nicht euer Weg. Geht jetzt lieber nach Osten und ihr landet beim 2. Fresko, welches ihr euch auch noch antut, indem ihr eine weitere Tafel einsetzt. Im groben und Ganzen wird nur erzählt, wie die Menschen geboren wurden. Naja, immerhin ne bessere Story als im Reliunterricht… Sammelt dann das Crxufragment (Spitze) ein und teleportiert euch mit dem Kaktor von gerade erneut zum Heiligen Tor, schließlich ist dort eine Tür aufgegangen. Folgt also auch diesem Weg und setzt am Ende die letzte Tafel ein, um das letzte Fresko zu erleben, welches den Gott des Spiels, Bhunivelze, zeigt. Na, ob der noch lange der Gott ist, wird sich zeigen… *hust* Spoiler sollte ich irgendwie jetzt in diesem Moment weglassen. Sammelt also lieber das letzte Cruxfragment (Fuß) ein und siehe da: Aus den 3 Fragmenten wird die Crux der Heiligen. Die vorerst letzten Momente in den Ruinen Bevor ihr jetzt das Heilige Tor öffnet, solltet ihr lieber die letzten Skelettons töten. Bei mir zum Beispiel sind es nur noch 6, ich weiß ja nicht, wie es bei euch aussieht. Aber dennoch dürfte es relativ schnell gehen. Lauft einfach in den Ruinen und in den Schreinen rum und irgendwann wird ein knallpinker Skeletton auftauchen, welcher der Letzte ist. Die Letzten sind meistens wie Bossgegner, nur nicht ganz so schlimm. Haut drauf ohne Ende, blockt beim Blutschwert und schockt den Knaben. Zur Not könnt ihr euch auch ab und an mal heilen. Einige Male die Zeitdilatation bei Nocturne zu benutzen, bringt ihn aber auch zur Strecke. Nun habt ihr die Spezies ausgerottet und auf dem Boden findet ihr nach dem Sieg den Knochenbrecher, eine starke, aber leider pinke Waffe. Rüstet sie auch direkt bei Nocturne aus. Doch das wars natürlich noch nicht. Wie ihr wisst, geht es nun zum Auftraggeber in der Ruffian-Siedlung, um die Belohnung abzuholen. *4500 Gil *Pionier-Augenbinde *Maximal-TP +140 *Angriffskraft +14 *Magie +12 left|200px Nun könnt ihr euch erneut, bzw. zum letzten Mal zum heiligen Tor teleportieren. Dieses Mal öffnet ihr es aber mit der Crux der Heiligen. Lauft nun bis zum Ende des Raums zur Clavis, welche doch größer ist, als man denkt. Fang will das goldene Ding zerstören, doch Light hält sie zurück. Ja, warum denn überhaupt? Ich mein, wenn die Clavis in die Hände des Ordens kommt, stirbt Vanille! Und wenn man vom Teufel spricht, kommen natürlich einige Soldaten und bringen ein Spielzeug mit, welches nun sterben will oder eher wird. Die Clavis ist verschwunden und die beiden Damen wurden eingesperrt. Dazu taucht auch noch die nervige Lumina auf… Na yay… Sie war auch diejenige, die die Soldaten in die Ruinen geführt hat, pöses Mädchen, also ehrlich. Die Zeremonie von Vanille wird am letzten Tag abgehalten und das Tor öffnet sich wieder. Light gibt Fang noch nen netten Ratschlag und zischt dann ab. Hauptmission abgeschlossen, jetzt haben wir schon drei! *Maximal-TP +540 *ATB-Balken +10 *Angriffskraft +28 *Magie +56 *Heilgegenstände +1 Das war es erstmal mit diesem Part, schließlich ist viel geschehen. Wie es letzten Endes weiter geht, seht ihr im nächsten Part, also bis denne, eure Dämmer ;) Navigation zurückblättern | Inhaltsverzeichnis | vorblättern